Slave Maker One-Half
by Maltrazz
Summary: Slave Maker 3/Ranma 1/2 crossover (no knowledge of the former necessary). A strange group of women claiming to be Amazons show up in Nerima, and kidnap Ranma using magic. The only clue to their destination: the name Mioya. Discovering that no such place exists, all hope seems lost... until a certain Lost Boy mentions having been there. Ryoga x Ranma-chan, LOTS of lemons AFTER Ch. 2


**Slave Maker 1/2**

**AN:** Here we go. I have been debating doing this for a while, but finally decided to do it. A Lemon Fic. Which should come as no surprise to those familiar with both halves of the crossover; Ranma ½ and Slave Maker 3. This is my first attempt at such material, so my apologies if it is a bit wanting at first. The first two chapters will merely be introducing the plot, but after that there will be at least one Lemon per chapter, starting mild and growing more... intense. Also, the main pairing WILL be Ryoga x Ranma-chan, though there will be some lemons with Ranma and other 'characters' from Slave Maker.

Fetishes that will appear include, but are not limited to: Catgirls, bondage, and tentacle rape.

Pretty much what you would find in the game Slave Maker 3. For those not familiar with it, it is a Hentai game that can be downloaded for free at the Futanari Palace website. (A simple web search should get you there.)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½ or any version of the Slave Maker games.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Abduction

It was a peaceful day. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and it was fairly quiet. Thus, most of the inhabitants of Nerima were terrified, and waiting for a meteor to hit, or something equally devastating.

So, it came as a relief to those that saw them when a strange group came walking down the road. Three of them were shrouded in cloaks, but their feminine figures left no doubt as to their genders. However, it was their leader that drew the attention of any onlookers. Standing over six feet tall, with a tanned, shapely body many women would kill to get (and many more men would kill to get their hands _on_), bright orange hair, and wearing studded leather armor; she was an Amazon by any measure of the word. And if her intimidating stature was not enough to ward off too close of scrutiny, the massive battle-axe on her back was.

To those familiar with the area, it would come as no surprise that the group's destination turned out to be the Nekohanten, home to the local Amazon Elder. As they entered, the leader bellowed, "Everyone out! This establishment is official closed for the day on official Joketsuzoku Amazon business!"

One customer who was new to Nerima and just sat down felt the need to speak up. "I just got my food. Why should we have to leave with no warning? We should at least get a refu-" The leader's axe crashing though his table immediately silenced him.

The leader of the group towered over him. "There's your warning. Now get out."

Needless to say, the restaurant emptied quickly after that. The resident Amazons, who had been in the kitchen at the time, quickly came out to see what the commotion was about. Once all of the customers were out of harm's way, Cologne spoke up. "An impressive show of strength, but perhaps you will tell us why you are really here. After all, I have been an Elder of the Joketsuzoku Amazons for a very long time, but I have never seen you before."

The intruder just laughed. "I never claimed that _I_ was a Joketsuzoku Amazon, I merely have business with said Tribe. We are representatives of the Mioyan Amazons, And as Champion of the tribe, I seek to find and defeat the greatest warrior that I can. We heard that the Joketsuzoku were some of the mightiest warriors on this planet, so I have come to challenge their champion."

Cologne smiled at that. She had been worried that this was going to be something more troublesome than an honor duel. There was still one concern, though, before she let Shampoo fight. "Shall this fight be to the death, or only forfeiture?"

Again the women laughed. "I care not. I have yet to find an opponent that I must kill to defeat."

Cologne turned to her great-granddaughter. "You heard her Shampoo. Since it has been decided beforehand, there shall be no killing, and the Kiss of Death shall be waived for this battle."

Shampoo took out her trademark pair of bonbouri, and strode forward confidently. However, this only served to amuse the stranger further. "Ha! This is your tribe's champion? I won't even need my axe for this fight!"

Infuriated by her opponent's words, Shampoo charged forward. "Shampoo no weakling. Shampoo show you why she champion!" Shampoo swiftly brought the bonbouri in her right hand in for a blow at her opponent's side.

"Shampoo, huh? Well, I'm Umbra, Champion of the Amazon's of Mioya." Even as she spoke, the newly introduced Umbra moved far faster than a woman of her size would be expected to. Lashing out, she grabbed both of Shampoo's wrists. Pulling the smaller girl's arms above her head, she shifted her grip to have both wrists in her left hand, freeing up her right.

Umbra laughed again. "See? Pathetic. I will have to punish my informant for speaking so highly of such weaklings. Perhaps I would have been better off passing up on this world completely, if this little fool is the best it has to offer."

'_This world'?_ Cologne thought. _Does that mean she comes from another? That would explain why I have never heard of these 'Mioyan Amazons'._

However, the woman's smile turned into a lecherous smirk. "Still, with a figure like this, she does make a fine prize. Ought to fetch a good price at the slave markets when I am done with her, too." As if her words were not surprising enough, she brought her free hand up to start roughly groping Shampoo's breasts.

"Shampoo!" Cried an infuriated Mousse, as he rushed forward. However, one of the cloaked figures made a few gestured accompanied by some strange words, and he quickly found himself paralyzed from the neck down.

Cologne merely stayed where she was, knowing that the same would likely happen to her if she acted without preparing. Slowly starting to build her Ki, she decided to stall for time. "What is the meaning of this? There was no _prize_ decided on for this match."

Umbra never stopped molesting her struggling prisoner as she responded. "Simple, my tribe has a different viewpoint on combat than yours does. Rather than wastefully killing our opponents, we live quite luxuriously by capturing them and selling them off into slavery. I was contracted to capture a powerful warrior who would be a challenge to train, but if this is the best I can find, I will have to make do with having her trained to be someone's sex toy." Her face contorted into a sneer. " I imagine that's all she'd be good for."

Face burning in shame, Shampoo spoke up. "You may beat Shampoo, but Airen come rescue. You see!"

Not recognizing the word, Umbra turned to Cologne. "Airen?"

"She means her Husband-to-be, and... "Cologne was hit by a sudden burst of inspiration. _I'm sorry Son-in-Law, but Shampoo comes first._ "And if you are looking for a powerful warrior, he is the one you should seek." Seeing that she looked intrigued, Cologne continued. "His name is Ranma Saotome, and he became her fiance by besting her in combat just as easily as you did... and he has gotten far stronger since then, even besting a Dragon Prince, and a Phoenix nearly on par with the Kami."

Umbra went wide-eyed at that. "A Kami(1)!? Perhaps he would provide the challenge I have been seeking. Still, I would rather not take a mere male as my prize."

Cologne had never been more thankful that her Son-in-Law had that particular curse. "I would not have mentioned it if he were male _all_ the time."

"What?"

"Ranma has a curse that turns him into a female with cold water, and returns him to being male with hot water."

"I see." Umbra's smile turned positively feral. "It seems I have found my ultimate prize." She finally pulled her hand away from Shampoo's breast and snapped her fingers. One of the cloaked figures stepped forward and produced a ring of metal. She placed it over Shampoo's head, and started chanting. Runes appeared on the metal's surface. It shrunk around her neck until it was tight enough that she could not even think of slipping it off, but loose enough that she could still breathe. Its purpose was quit obvious.

It was a collar.

Umbra tossed Shampoo to the floor in front of her great-grandmother. "If what you say about this 'Ranma' is true, then I shall have the spell on this collar released. Otherwise, I will be back to claim my prize. Now, where can I find this mighty warrior?"

* * *

Nothing of note had happened at the Tendo Dojo all morning, and everyone except Kasumi was starting to get a little nervous. So, when the Kasumi went to answer the phone, everyone strained to listen.

"Hello, Tendo Residence, this is Kasumi speaking. Why good afternoon Elder Cologne. Yes, he is here. Oh my! Yes, I will let everyone know. Have a good day."

As she returned to the living room, Ranma spoke up. "What was that about?"

Kasumi replied with her ever present smile. "Elder Cologne wanted to know if Ranma was here, and to have me let you know to prepare for some of her Amazon friends to come for a visit. So, I'm going to go make more tea."

Considering Kasumi's tendency to make things sound more pleasant that they were, (she called Ranma and Ryoga 'good friends' after all,) the other's quickly realized that Cologne's 'friends' were probably coming here for a fight. Genma quickly pulled Ranma outside to warm up while they waited.

Not ten minutes later there was a knock on the front gate.

With a cheerful "Oh my, it looks like our guests are here." Kasumi went to let them in. Ranma and Genma came inside, surprised that their 'guests' were actually using the front gate, rather than just jumping the wall and attacking.

When they were led in, Ranma only had one though. _It's a good thing the old Lech is out of town right now, or else she'd be too busy fending him off ta tell us why she's here. Still, if he was, I could see how good she was._

The leader of the group surveyed the gathered Tendos and Saotomes. When Kasumi asked if they wanted tea, she replied matter-of-factly. "No thanks. We're here to collect someone, and then we'll be on our way."

Thinking that this was yet _another_ 'Kidnap Akane' attempt, Ranma jumped in front of his fiancé. "Sorry, but if you want to take Akane, you'll have ta go through me first!"

The woman just looked past him for a moment before she burst out laughing. "HER? Ha! Judging from her figure, she has far less training than that Shampoo girl I just fought. Not to mention, she had a way better figure than this one, too."

"I'll show you who's weak!" Akane yelled, as she charged past Ranma towards the offending woman.

Only to be sent crashing into a wall by a backhand that was a blur to everyone there but Ranma.

"Peh, even more pathetic than the Amazon was. Now, which of you is Ranma Saotome? I hope for your sake that the Joketsuzoku Elder was not exaggerating your ability." The woman said with a sneer.

Ranma drew her attention back to him. "I'm Ranma, now who the hell are you?"

The woman grinned. "The name's Umbra, Champion of the Mioyan Amazons. Why don't we take this outside? I'd hate to trash this pretty little home as badly as I'm about to trash you."

Ranma leapt out through the still open back doors. "I don't know about you beating me, but I would hate to have to fix the house again after I throw you through some walls."

As Kasumi went to make sure Akane was not seriously injured, Nabiki turned to Genma. "What's up with Ranma? Isn't he usually more reluctant to fight girls?"

Genma's face was serious. "After the way she struck Akane, I doubt the Boy is going to hold back at all."

"Good." Nabiki said shortly, before turning towards the backyard. "Wait, what's that?"

Indeed, the Amazon's had not been idle as they spoke. Just as she turned back, two of the cloaked ones erected a magical barrier that encompassed the entire yard, and sealed the combatants within.

Without a word both warriors shot towards each other, trading easy blows as they tried to feel out the other's level of skill. To both the onlookers and combatants, it quickly became apparent that Ranma had the advantage in speed, while Umbra had the edge when it came to brute strength.

_Damn,_ Ranma though, _It's like fighting a female Ryoga. At least she's not as strong as he is, though._ With that, Ranma decided to try beating her the same way he did the Lost Boy and many other opponents: by being an annoying ass, and pissing them off until they make a mistake.(2)

Ranma stopped attacking and put his hands in his pockets, and started solely dodging. "This is why I don't like fightin' girls. They're always so weak."

Rather than getting upset, however, his foe merely smiled again. "You don't say? Well then, Why don't we even the ODDS!" On her last word, she lashed out with her leg at a speed far exceeding what she had previously been using, and landed a kick, sending Ranma flying.

Straight into the koi pond.

As Ranma sprang back out, she glared at the Amazon, and put her last choice of words together with what she had said earlier to come to the correct conclusion. "Looks like Cologne told ya about my curse, too. I'll have ta pay her back for that, after I kick yer ass."

"Don't be too mad at her," Umbra said, "After all, she had to find someone to take her granddaughter's place."

Ranma resumed her usual relaxed pose before responding. "Been meanin' ta ask ya about that. What did ya mean when ya said ya were here ta collect someone?"

"Simple." The Amazon said as she took her axe off her back, deciding to end this. "I came here to collect a powerful warrior, and sell them off as a slave." Seeing Ranma's shocked expression, her grin widened. With your curse, appealing appearance in both forms, and fighting ability, you'll go for a high price indeed."

If there was one thing Ranma had come to hate over the years, it was people who stole the free will of others. Gathering her Ki in her hands, she cried out at the charging woman. "There's no way in HELL I'd lose to someone like you, ya filthy slaver! Moko Takabisha!"

Completely caught off guard by the powerful attack, Umbra was hit head on and knocked unconscious. Ranma glared down at her enemy, and opened her mouth. However, her words were changed to "What the Hell?" when she suddenly went completely stiff all the way up to her neck.

The cloaked figure who was not maintaining the barrier, and had gone mostly unnoticed until now, stepped forward. "Quite impressive Saotome-san. Unfortunately, merely defeating the Amazon is not enough to secure your freedom. However, do to your victory, I, as Grand Sorceress of Mioya, can guarantee that you will go unmolested until such time as you have been sold or awarded to a new owner."

"Gee, thanks." Ranma said with a glare, already trying to figure out a way to escape.

Withdrawing another collar, she put it on Ranma the same as she had with Shampoo, before uttering another spell to release the first collar. She then called out. "We have what we came for. Make sure to grab the Amazon." The other two spellcasters grabbed the larger woman, and the Grand Sorceress created a portal. The two carrying the Amazon went through first, before the last cast a spell to levitate Ranma through, and followed without so much as a glance at the onlookers.

"RANMA!" Akane cried as the redhead passed through the portal, but the lingering barrier prevented her from even getting close.

The barrier fell moments after the portal closed, but far too late to help Ranma. The only clue to the martial artist's whereabouts was an oft mentioned name: Mioya.

* * *

Notes: (1): Kami: often translated as 'god'. More accurately considered to be spirits powerful enough to be worshipped, but not omnipotent to the extent of Western Deities.

(2):Let's face it, this make up the majority of his fighting style. Were it not for his temper, curse, and sense of direction, Ryoga would probably beat him most of the time.

**AN:** There you go. Like I said, no real lemons for the first two chapters, but expect plenty after that. Also, my first real attempt at an action scene, so my apologies if the quality for that was a bit below my norm. That is it for now, Next chapter the other half of the main pairing comes in: everyone's favorite Lost Boy!

Flames will be used to... Ah, I got nothin'.


End file.
